nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazakhstan
Kazakhstan debuted in the fifth edition of North Vision Song Contest with its broadcaster KTK. However, in the 6th edition KTK suspended from the contest due to multiple violations of the contest rules, soon after the suspension, another Kazakh broadcaster, NTK applied as the new broadcaster of Kazakhstan. Appearances North Vision Song Contest 5 '' in Aarhus at the 5th edition.]] Kazakhstan first appeared in the 5th edition of NVSC. KTK hosted a national selection called Qazaqstan An, and Dilnaz with "Dil Mebarad Dil" was crowned as the winner, however, the selection only consisted of 5 songs, and Dilnaz is Tajik, not Kazakh, while the rules of the contest state that a foreign act may appear in the selection if the selection has at least 10 songs. However, the rules were looked through for once and Kazakhstan was still allowed to compete. Kazakhstan managed to reach 20th place with 24 points in the Semi-Final, thus not qualifying. In the Final, Kazakh votes did not arrive, so NBU had to use backup judges to vote for Kazakhstan. North Vision Song Contest 6 Kazakhstan was supposed to appear in the 6th edition of NVSC with it's broadcaster KTK. A second edition of Qazaqstan An was held, however the results were never published as KTK was disqualified from the contest. Kazakstan did not participate in NVSC #6. North Vision Song Contest 7 '' in Liverpool at the 7th edition.]] Kazakhstan is returning in NVSC #7 with the new broadcaster NTK and new head of delegation. A new National Selection, called Heart Kazakhstan, took place, 16 songs participated - 14 from Kazakhstan, 1 from Russia and 1 foreign act from Uzbekistan. The winner of the selection was the girl group KeshYOU with their song "Kazak kyzdary". KeshYOU were also the Kazakh spokesperson on NVSC #5, and submitted a song for Qazaqstan An ''#2. North Vision Song Contest 8 '' in Sarajevo at the 8th edition.]] Kazakhstan has confirmed for NVSC #8, after a Northfan asked NTK on Twitter if they'd be confirming. A second edition of Heart Kazakhstan was held with 26 songs - 24 Kazakh, 1 Russian and 1 foreign act. The 24 Kazakh songs were put in a survey from which 14 best were selected to a final of 16. The winner was Dinara Sultan with "Naydi menya" (''Find me). She failed to qualify from the Semi-Final, and returned in Kazakhstan on May 22nd, 2014. North Vision Song Contest 9 First, NTK was certain in it's participation and confirmed instantly, however, later on it became apparent that they had rushed. NTK stated that the broadcaster was undergoing changes and was uncertain in it's participation. However, due to demand from public, NTK finally decided to confirm. NTK originally mentioned that they are most likely doing an internal selection and, Luina was rumoured as the artist. However, it was later announced that Heart Kazakhstan will return, however as a smaller selection. Plans to hold Heart Kazakhstan were still dismissed, and Luina was selected internally, with "Gimme Gimme". North Vision Song Contest 10 NTK hesitated about confirming, once again, however still confirmed. The entry was again chosen internally, this time the entrant was Dilnaz Akhmadieva, a popular Kazakh singer with her song "Brand New Star". The song failed to qualify, and ended up in the bottom 5, thus Kazakhstan ended in the PQR for next edition. North Vision Song Contest 11 Kazakhstan confirmed once again, and this time a national selection was planned, with a whole new format, called SuperStar Kazakhstan. The selection however was postponed multiple times, until it was eventually dropped altogether. Janar Dugalova was selected internally, with "Kim ushin?". She failed to qualify from the PQR, ending 4th. North Vision Song Contest 12 Kazakhstan confirmed due to high public interest, the entry was selected internally, it is Assel with "Subliminal". Contestants Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not qualify from the pre-qualification round : Did not compete or was relegated Spokespersons and commentators Voting history Finals NOTE: The totals in the above table includes only points awarded in the final. Semi-finals NOTE: The totals in the above tables include only points awarded in the semi-final. 12 points Table key : Winner – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a winning song / Kazakhstan won the contest. : Second place – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a runner-up song / Kazakhstan was runner-up in the contest. : Third place – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a third place song / Kazakhstan came third in the contest. : Qualified – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a song that qualified to the Grand Finals or from the PQR / Kazakhstan qualified to the Grand Finals or from the PQR. : Non-qualified – Kazakhstan gave 12 points to a song that did not qualify to the Grand Finals or from the PQR / Kazakhstan did not qualify to the Grand Finals or from the PQR. Detailed voting NVSC #5 Kazakhstan didn't qualify for the final and placed 2nd last in the semi-final. NVSC #7 Kazakhstan qualified for the final and placed 20. NVSC #8 Kazakhstan didn't qualify for the final and placed 12th in the semi-final. Category:Countries